The Heating Cold
by Aira Mitsuhiko
Summary: Walau luarnya dingin, saat di sekitarnya kau akan merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan, dan gemetarmu akan hilang, berganti kenyamanan yang candu.. SasuSaku, saudara-saudara ! Enjoy !


Hiyaa !! Fic ke-3 !! Hehhe ..

Mungkin ada yang bingung, ya, cerita yang saya publish 'kan udah 3, mustinya ini 'kan yang ke-4 ? Oh, sabar saudara-saudara, tenang dulu . Yang **Bac**k sama **Back Home** itu sama, cuma yang Back itu belum ke-enter antar paragrafnya .. Yang bener itu yang Back Home, tapi judul aslinya sih Back .. Saya pingin ngapus yang Back, tapi sayang udah ada yang review .. Walau cuma satu review, tapi pendapat minoritas pun harus kita perhatikan, bukan ? *orang: bilang aja lo miskin review, ga' rela kehilangan review satu!* . Yah, silakan, lah, apa kata kalian saja. Hehhe ..

Here it is, my third fic ! Enjoy ^^

**The Heating Cold**

**Author | **Aira(shii) Mitsuhiko

** Rating | **K+

**Disclaimer | **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**AN | ** Sakura's POV

**Dingin yang Menghangatkan**

**.**

_Saat angin berhembus di sekitarku, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri_

_Namun keberadaanmu di sampingku, tajamnya suaramu justru menghangatkanku_

_Hingga hujan berhenti, kumohon, tetaplah berada di sisiku_

_._

_Kuharap hujan takkan pernah reda._

***

.

Hari mulai mendung.

Aku menatap ke atas, awan gelap tampaknya mulai berkumpul dan bergelung di sana. Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar, seakan langit gusar tak sabar ingin menunjukkan kehebatannya.

.

Akan turun hujan.

.

Aku menatap ke arah Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya ia juga memperhatikan. "Bagaimana ini, guru Kakashi?"

.

"Yah, sepertinya kita memang harus menyelesaikan latihan kita sekarang," Kakashi-sensei memberi pengarahan. "Ayo."

.

Dan secepat kilat, kami sudah meninggalkan tempat latihan kami. Kami menuju ke tengah kota, setelah hampir seharian kami ada di pinggiran hutan (sebenarnya kami sudah sangat masuk ke dalam hutan, sih, tapi untuk ukuran hutan Konoha, kami jelas masih berada di pinggir hutan) untuk berlatih. Ah, padahal aku masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan cakraku sesuai dengan petunjuk Kakashi-sensei.

.

Suara guntur mulai terdengar lebih keras, kini terdengar lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Sambil berlari, bisa kurasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhku mulai terasa lebih kencang, suhunya juga menurun secara drastis.

.

"Sakura, cepat!" Naruto yang sekitar 2-3 meter di depanku berteriak kepadaku. Sasuke ada di paling depan, sekitar 10 meter dariku, sedangkan Kakashi-sensei ada di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. "Ayo!!"

.

"Iya, iya!" aku berteriak padanya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa langkahku melambat, sepertinya tubuhku tidak bisa menuruti perintah otakku untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi. Aku merasa sedikit limbung.

.

"Sakura, apa kau tak apa?" Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba berada di sampingku. Ia sepertinya menangkap sedikit keanehan dari gerakanku. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, guru. Aku hanya merasa sedikit.. dingin," aku menjawab sekenanya, tidak ingin merepotkannya. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang untuk mereka yang tampaknya semakin cepat berlari, apalagi rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun.

.

Aku mencoba untuk berlari lebih kencang lagi, dan aku perlahan mulai melewati Naruto.

.

"Hei, kau cepat juga, ya!" Naruto malah menantangku. Ia berusaha untuk melampauiku, tapi aku tetap memaksakan diriku untuk mempertahankan kecepatanku. Berhasil, Naruto terlihat mulai sedikit kelelahan untuk melewatiku. Salah sendiri, dari awal latihan ia yang paling semangat. Dan sekarang pun ia tetap terlihat semangat melawanku.

.

"Aaahh! Sedikit lagi!" serunya saat ia nyaris melewatiku.

.

Aku melihat Kakashi-sensei perlahan ke depan, ia kini berada di paling depan. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak terlalu khawatir lagi tentangku.

.

Hujan semakin deras, lama-lama kulitku terasa perih saat tetesan tajam itu menyentuh kulitku. Aku terus memaksakan diriku, walau pandanganku mulai sedikit kabur. Naruto sudah berhasil menyusulku, bahkan ia kesenangan setelah berhasil melewati Sasuke. Walau tidak kentara, tapi dari gerakan tubuhnya aku tahu Sasuke berusaha melewati Naruto yang kini sedang berjuang melewati Kakashi-sensei. Aku sedikit tersenyum. Hah, dasar si ego tinggi.

.

Petir mulai menyambar. Semakin lama semakin berani menyambar lebih keras, lebih keras, dan terus lebih keras. Sekali waktu petir itu menyambar sangat keras, sehingga aku sedikit kaget dan nyaris berhenti.

.

Mereka nyaris tak terlihat di depanku. Titik-titik air yang turun di depan wajahku seakan membias perlahan menjadi kabut putih, kabut tipis, seakan memenuhi mataku dengan warna putih kebiruan yang mengaburkan pandanganku, lalu…

.

.

.

TARR!!!

.

"Kyaa....!!!" aku menjerit. Satu suara petir yang tiba-tiba—begitu kerasnya—membuat sekelilingku sekejap menjadi terang. Sangat terang, dan aku tersungkur ke tanah yang berbatu. "Aww!!"

.

Aku mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi saat aku ingin menggerakkan kakiku, tiba-tiba rasa ngilu yang teramat sangat menyengat pergelangan kakiku. "Akhh..," aku menjerit tertahan. Hujan kini sudah sangat-sangat deras. Sedikit bias kemerahan terlihat di sekitar kakiku. Guntur bergemuruh. Angin yang dingin, tiba-tiba ada air yang hangat mengalir di pipiku. Aku menangis.

.

Badanku menggigil, gigiku menggeretuk mengeluarkan isakan yang tidak jelas. Ke mana mereka semua? Masakan tidak ada satupun yang sadar kalau aku tertinggal?

.

"Sakura." Sosok yang tampak tinggi itu tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku, lalu mengangkat tubuhku perlahan. "Kau tak apa?"

.

Sejenak aku bingung, lalu tersadar. Yang mengangkatku, yang sedang membawaku dalam gendongannya sekarang ini adalah Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke. Sasuke yang.. dingin itu? Tidak mungkin..

.

"Aku sudah menemukannya!" aku mendengarnya berteriak, lalu mulai berlari lagi. Tapi yang lebih terasa di telingaku adalah suara dari dadanya, telingaku yang menempel di dadanya, getaran di pipiku saat ia tadi berteriak. Perasaan asing mulai menelusup ke dalam hatiku.

.

Apa ini? Perasaan hangat yang aneh, tapi nyaman.

.

Samar, aku dapat mendengar suara Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei yang menanyakan keadaanku, Naruto terdengar sangat khawatir. Aku hanya mendengar, "ia tak apa. Hanya menggigil, sepertinya kakinya terkilir—dan sedikit berdarah—sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat membawanya dari sini," yang dikatakan Sasuke, dengan dingin pastinya. Tapi aku dapat menangkap nada khawatir—tergesa, ingin secepatnya membawaku keluar dari hujan ini.

.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hanya pasrah saja, sambil mendengarkan degupan jantung Sasuke di telingaku yang terdengar jelas sekali, sepertinya aku sangat berat, ya, hingga detak jantungnya secepat ini.

.

.

.

"Kita hampir sampai. Tenang saja," tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata, pelan sekali. Aku yakin Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei tak bisa mendengarnya, kata-kata itu pasti untukku. Aku tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba detak jantungku terasa lebih kencang yang kudengar di telingaku. Mukaku terasa panas.

.

Setelah itu, aku bahkan tidak merasakan lagi sama sekali dinginnya udara yang sedari tadi masih menggoda kulitku.

.

.

Yang ada hanya kehangatan.

.

**The End**

**AN | **Yihaaa !! Akhirnya selesai jugaa !! Hehhe .. Padahal saya tadinya mau bikin _multichaps, _itu udah ada 3 dokumen berlumut tak tersentuh di flashdisk butut saya gara-gara saya bingung nerusinnya gimana . Haduhh ..

.

Yaah, jadinya SasuSaku lagi . Padahal saya itu dulunya pro NaruHina, lho, tapi kenapa sekarang ficnya malah SasuSaku semua ? Yah, abis kebanyakan fic yang saya baca itu isinya SasuSaku semua, jadi ya dapet _feel_-nya ya begitu itu . Apa saya sudah pindah ke lain hati ?? *ditonjokin NaruHinaLovers*

.

Oh, ya, betewe nih, judul b. Inggris-nya bener, ga', sih ? Judulnya sih awalnya Warm tapi jadinya The Heating Cold. Artinya ya Dingin yang Menghangatkan itu. Kalau ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi, yaa~ XD

.

Yah, pkoknya saya sudah berbuat sebaik yang saya bisa . Saya janji deh, nanti _multichaps-_nya saya bikin NaruHina (walau ditambah pasangan-pasangan lain, ya, saya masih belum bisa bkin yang bener-bener NaruHina ajaa.. *di-byakugan ma Neji—ga' rela fans adeknya ada yang membelot*) .

.

Aduhh .. Dasar sister complex dia.. *byakugaaann!!* . Sasukenya juga kok kayaknya OOC, ya ? Aduh, abis saya juga masih agak kesel sma sifatnya yangg rada dingin itu, jdi kalo bkin cerita ya rasanya pinginnya si Sasu itu rada lembut, kek, ama cewek . Hehhe .. Author yang bodohh .. *khalayak ffn: emangg!!*

.

Ya sudahlah, sampai sini saja ya, AN-nya. Buat semuanya, semuanya, semuanya yang udah bacaa .. THANKS FOR READING !!! ^^

.

Oh ya, all kinds of feedbacks are welcome, lho . Review, please ?

.

_12.12.2009

.

.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu,_

.

**Aira(shii) Mitsuhiko**


End file.
